Henry
Henry, '''often called 'Hal'. 'is the main protagonist in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Biography Henry lived in the peaceful village of Silver Skalitz; learning to be a blacksmith from his father Martin at their forge forge, messing about with his friends: Fritz, Matthew and Matthias; and wooing Bianca, the local alemaid. He had also secretly been learning sword fighting from a local mercenary, much to his mother's disapproval. In [[Unexpected Visit|''Unexpected Visit]], ''Henry and his father finish making a fine new sword for their liege lord, Sir Radzig Kobyla. Henry learns his father is a skilled swordsman, and asks to be taught to fight - just in case. Henry longs to see the world and have adventures, but his father refuses, preferring he settle down with a nice girl, learn his blacksmith's trade, and keep away from trouble. However, this peaceful life was soon to be interrupted. In 1403 a Cuman army commanded by Markvart von Auliz, one of King Sigismund's lieutenants, attacked and destroyed Silver Skalitz - revenge on Sir Radzig for continuing to send the valuable silver to King Wenceslas, Sigismund's deposed half-brother, rightful King of Bohemia. Both of Henry's parents were killed in the attack along with hundreds of villagers. In Run! Henry managed to escape the slaughter, stealing a horse and riding to Talmberg to warn Sir Divish of the attack. During his journey, he may be able to distract some Cumans from raping Theresa, a local girl, and he is injured with a arrow through his left leg by a Cuman knight. Once in Talmberg, his wound is treated and he is put on guard duty, as Divish and his captain of the guard, Sir Robard, are wary that Talmberg might be the next target for the approaching army. Luckily, the people of Skalitz manage to escape and are headed towards Rattay. As they pass by Talmberg, Sir Radzig is relieved to see Henry alive, and commands Divish to keep him confined in Talmberg castle, forbidding him from returning to Skalitz. The next day, Sigismund, hot on Radzig's tail, assembles outside Talmberg, but luckily decides to move on in search of his prey, convinced by Divish that they have not seen the escaping refugees. Henry takes the opportunity to escape the castle, and heads back to Skalitz in [[Homecoming|''Homecoming]]. There, among the smouldering ruins of the town, he sees the bodies of many of his friends and neighbors. He also stumbles across Zbyshek, who is trying to loot the corpses. Zbyshek runs off, and Henry continues onwards, finding the bodies of Bianca, and his mother and father. Henry tearfully vows to bury them and begs their forgiveness for being a coward. However, he is interrupted by Zbyshek, who has alerted the bandits, led by the powerful and brutal Runt, to his presence. Runt, taking a liking to the sword Henry carries, beats him up and is about to kill him with it, when Theresa appears, followed closely by Sir Robard and some of the Talmberg guards. They chase off the bandits and Theresa takes Henry to her uncle's mill in Rattay, where she nurses him back to health over several weeks during ''Awakening''. Once recovered, Henry requests a meeting with Lord Radzig, asking to be sworn into his service, in order to learn how to fight, kill Runt and recover the sword, sparking Venegance. Radzig is at first hesitant to make a squire from a blacksmith, but relents and orders Henry to join the local watchmen on evening patrol as part of ''Keeping the Peace''. While on duty, Henry attempts to close the local tavern, and gets into a fight with Hans Capon, who will become the governor of Rattay when he comes of age. The fight is interrupted by Sir Hanush, Hans' guardian, who is disgusted with the two young men. To ensure Henry learns his place and Hans learns his lesson, he orders them to go on a hunting trip together in The Prey. While on the trip, the two men learn a bit more about each other, and both become a bit more respectful of the other, further cemented when Hans is taken prisoner by two Cumans, and Henry is able to save him and ensure his safe return to Rattay. Having now earned the respect of the local nobility, Sir Radzig tells him that there has been a raid on the local Neuhof stud farm, and Henry agrees to accompany Captain Bernard, the captain of the guard, to investigate in The Hunt Begins. Once at the farm, they are horrified to learn that nearly all the horses have been slaughtered, along with many of the people. Henry investigates and confirms that the raiders came from the north, and that Runt was among them. He becomes suspicious that a stableboy named Ginger might know more than he's letting on, and begins ''Ginger in a Pickle'''' after discovering he has fled the farm.'' As it turns out, Ginger is innocent, but because he recognized one of the bandits, he is terrified that they will come after him. Henry dispatches Ginger's pursuers, and Ginger gives him a lead - a man from Uzhitz with a limp. After some more investigation, Henry learns the limping man is called Lubosh, and heads off to Uzhitz to track him down in ''Mysterious Ways''. Gallery Henry_riding.jpeg Henry_and_Hans_Capon.jpeg Henry_concept_art.jpeg Henry_artwork.jpeg Henry-Fleeing.jpg de:Heinrich pl:Henryk Category:Bohemians Category:Fictional characters Category:KC: Deliverance characters